


Mikoto

by ILUCIDA



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, FugaMiko - Freeform, mikotocentric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILUCIDA/pseuds/ILUCIDA
Summary: Uma jounin. Uma mãe. Uma matriarca.Uma mulher que tentou ser tudo que disseram que ela era para ser.[MIKOTOCENTRIC] [FUGAMIKO]





	Mikoto

**Author's Note:**

> Sempre quis escrever algo sobre a vida da Mikoto, finalmente sentei pra realizar meu sonho.  
> Enfim, espero que gostem.

Uma mãe.

Era isso que fora dito para ser toda vida.

Levar o nome da família, ser leal ao sangue, honrar seu clã.

Aos 15 anos já fazia parte da elite ninja.  Dominava taijutso e seus golpes eram executados com velocidade e técnica. Era sagaz e resistente. Nenhuma missão havia ficado por fazer sobre seus cuidados.

Seu pai mantinha os olhos sobre si. Era a mais velha de três irmãos, deveria ser exemplo em tudo que fazia. E seu sangue queimava com a determinação de atender todas as expectativas que havia em seus ombros.

Treinava. Suava. Aceitava uma missão atrás da outra.

Toda vez que via uma sombra de aprovação no semblante dele, seu coração se alegrava. Sentia-se válida. Grandiosa. Em alguns momentos achou que era especial.

Sua mãe parecia concordar, cochichando sobre seus feitos aqui e ali. Sabia que ter uma filha forte e hábil atrairia a atenção de boas famílias em busca de herdeiros que levasse o sangue Uchiha adiante. Não existiam muitas ocasiões no distrito em que ela não comentasse sobre suas missões e realizações.

As anciãs corriqueiramente a sondavam, diziam que estava na idade de casar, que seria uma boa esposa, com ancas que suportariam crianças saudáveis. No entanto, a esse respeito, existia uma, linha de tensão quando se tratava de suas regras. Dos quatorze aos dezessete anos Mikoto teve que responder quase que diariamente que não, seu sangue não havia descido.  Era mortificante, e para seu desgosto, todas as mulheres em sua volta concentravam muita energia em sua curiosidade.   Nada podia ser mais constrangedor.

Seu pai nunca perguntava, mas via sua mãe trocando olhares circunspectos em longas conversas silenciosas. Às vezes ser reuniam na sala a portas fechadas no meio da noite em discussões que não podia participar. Ela percebia a urgência que eles tinham que ela se tornasse uma mulher.

Quando descobriu os planos de casá-la com o herdeiro do clã não pode encará-lo por uma semana. Fugaku era um homem reservado, de natureza impositiva e pragmática que o fizera ser uma figura de referência no distrito desde muito jovem.  Apesar de conhecê-lo, suas interações até então tinham sido praticamente nulas e reservadas a situações formais. A imagem dos dois como um casal era difícil de ser esboçada em sua mente.

Entendia que era urgente que Fugaku se casasse e constituísse família, consolidando assim a imagem desejada para um líder.  O avô já se encontrava em idade avançada e era necessário que já parecesse preparado para assumir o clã sem maiores oposições a uma liderança tão jovem. A aflição de seus pais em assegurar um enlace tão favorável era crescente e até sua avó chegou a sugerir que celebrassem a união o mais cedo possível, todavia, seus pais estavam resolutos em dizer que não, não era direito uma moça ser tomada como esposa antes do tempo apropriado.  

Ela ficava apreensiva. Desejava que seu sangue viesse logo para se sentir como uma mulher normal e ser poupada de tanta vergonha de uma vez. Às vezes, se pegava com o medo de ter algo de errado consigo, mas suprimia-o lembrando que sua mãe assegurava ser perfeitamente normal demorar um pouco. Às vezes se irritava. Por que tinha que ser punida em falhar justamente em algo que não tinha controle? Em contrapartida, havia a perspectiva de se casar, e em alguns momentos era um alívio não ter suas regras.

Como se alheia a seus sentimentos contraditórios, ela veio. E foram questão de semanas entre os seu noivado e casamento. ´

O noivado foi discreto, um pequeno jantar onde os noivos mal trocaram palavras. Subseqüentemente, houve alguns encontros ocasionais, como pedia a etiqueta de um noivado, onde ela mostrava suas habilidades em sorrir cordialmente e servir chá aos mais velhos. Em outra circunstância, um casamento tão apressado despertaria rumores desagradáveis, no entanto, a inconvenientemente conhecida condição de Mikoto quanto a sua menarca fez o curto espaço de dias soar esperado.

A cerimônia, por sua vez, foi dispendiosa. Flores brancas foram colocadas por toda a capela, e seus olhos quase não apreciaram a vista ao entrar por estarem turvos demais com todas as emoções do dia, mas se pudesse dizer qualquer coisa sobre o momento, diria que viu algo parecido com um sorriso no rosto costumeiramente carrancudo de Fugaku.

Naquela noite ele a levara para seu quarto e disse que ela poderia ficar ali. Antes que ele se retirasse, ela conseguiu reunir coragem para alegar que um herdeiro precisava ser feito. Ele se limitou a dizer por cima do ombro que haveria tempo para isso, e saiu, deixando seu ego com o sentimento de rejeição, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada por não ter que lidar com questões maritais ainda.

Nos primeiros dias parecia que ela havia se mudado para uma casa vazia. Via o marido pela manhã, em alguns dias ele apenas a cumprimentava e já ia para a polícia. Ela então propôs, após muito relutar, e sem nem mesmo se certificar que ele ouvia que tentassem jantar juntos mais vezes durante a semana. E assim ela o viu se esforçar não só para aparecer no jantar, como em todas as refeições. Nem sempre era possível, mas antes que percebesse, procurar estar na companhia um do outro passou a ser o caminho mais natural para os dois.

Quando uma enchente comprometeu toda a plantação de arroz às margens do rio e ela sugeriu dispor de uma propriedade que sua família possuía para o novo cultivo, eles começaram a trabalhar na planta do terreno. Algumas noites, enquanto Fugaku analisava os papeis da obra de drenagem, ela se pegava observando os cabelos escuros e o rosto angular com barba por fazer imaginando como seria tocá-lo. Em um dia que não pode se conter, ela foi até ele e percebeu, ao notar quão perto estavam que não desejava apenas isso, e como se tivesse feito isso a vida inteira, selou os lábios nos dele.

Ele era suave, e seu cheiro a fazia querer inebriar-se. Ele sorriu abertamente para ela, que teve certeza que ele ficava muito bem assim.

Noites depois ela visitou seu quarto, e quando ele a tomou como sua, ela descobriu o agradável conforto que era estar em seus braços.

  Então veio o primeiro filho.

O filho do clã.

O herdeiro.

A criança perfeita.

Hábil, bondoso, esperto, inteligente demais para o próprio bem.

 Mikoto assistiu com orgulho a fé que todos depositavam no herdeiro prodígio Uchiha. Não poderia ter pedido aos deuses bênção maior que aquela criança de olhos vermelhos e coração gentil. No entanto, no fundo do seu coração de mãe havia um despeito quase instintivo, de uma fêmea com sua cria, de ter sua criança tomada tão cedo de seus cuidados.

O ressentimento por ver Itachi desde tão pequeno longe de si por estar rodeado de suas obrigações jamais foi superado, entretanto, ao ter a segunda criança em seus braços aquela tempestade em seu peito foi abrandada.

Sasuke era sua criança, apenas sua.

Tão doce e gentil quanto o irmão, Sasuke fora abençoado pela graça de poder ser uma criança.

Ele lhe trazia flores para enfeitar seus cabelos, a intimava a participar de perigosas missões imaginária e constantemente reclamava por não poder estar com o pai e o irmão. Ela entendia a falta que o pequeno sentia, e o distraia inventando brincadeira e fazendo tortas de Tomate.

Às vezes ele conseguia captar a atenção do irmão por uma tarde inteira. Iam famintos para a cozinha comer do seu pão e adormeciam fartos e felizes. Nesses dias ela sentia que eles eram tão seus.

Em seu último momento, quando a tempestade que ameaçava cair tomou o céu, ela quis olhá-lo mais uma vez.

Quando ele saiu de seu ventre e ela o embalou em seus braços, viu em seus olhos pequenos uma graça que poucos possuíam tão nitidamente: a capacidade de amar. Itachi era uma criança que amava. Simples assim. Ao ver os olhos escarlates pela última vez se deixou descansar. Ele ainda era uma criança que amava.


End file.
